


Piercing Play

by von_gelmini



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Corset Piercings, Dom/sub Undertones, Ear Piercings, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Possessive Tony Stark, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: “Your body retracts in anticipation of the pain,” he explained as he took the forceps from Peter’s hand. “If you did somehow manage to push the needle through — put your tongue out, Peter.” Peter did. Tony situated the forceps, gently pressing them together. “You’d likely flinch…” He took the needle in his right hand and held it above Peter’s tongue, in the center of the forceps opening. “And wind up with a crooked, at best,” he paused, “piercing.” He pushed the needle through.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632193
Kudos: 79
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Piercing Play

**Author's Note:**

> A moodboard created for the MCU Kink Bingo Round 4. Square G-1, Piercing Play.
> 
> * * *

Peter had been fascinated by the idea ever since he saw pictures online. But he healed quickly. Perhaps too quickly. Experiments would have to be performed before he brought the idea up to Tony. But that alone, was another whole issue. What if Tony didn’t want to do it? Worse, what if Tony thought he was _weird_ for wanting it done? Still, experimentation didn’t commit to anything, right? He could just accumulate data and then never act on them.

∼∼∼∼∼

Tony stared back at Peter as he went around him to get his breakfast. He smiled. 

“What?” Peter said, offended at the scrutiny.

Tony kept smiling cryptically. 

“I found it in your jewelry drawer!”

“Um hmm.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Why is it weird for me to wear it when you used to!”

“Never said it was weird, Pete. I was just surprised. You’re so stubborn about me buying you jewelry. A one carat fancy red diamond… it’s ostentatious even for me.”

“A diamond? I thought it was, I dunno, a garnet? That’s May’s birthstone.”

“No, baby. It’s a diamond. Red’s the rarest color. I bought it… I don’t know why… on a whim. I’ve never worn it. I haven’t worn an earring since I was at MIT. But the clarity and color are perfect. Because it’s a single earring, not a set, I got it for one point two instead of the four it’s worth, even as a single stone. I forgot all about it until this morning. When’d you get your ear pierced?”

“One point two… You mean million?” Peter squeaked and went to remove the gold stud.

“Keep it. It’s pretty on you.” He bent over and put a kiss behind Peter’s ear, behind the earring. Tony smirked. “You know I can’t resist it when you wear my colors.” 

Peter blushed. “I don’t know if it’ll last or I’ll heal out of it. I did it myself when I first woke up. This morning.” He paused, screwing up his face. “Alone. In Bed. Again.”

“Sorry. Finally solved the problem I’ve been having with the glove. I’m gonna crash while you’re in class.” He downed the rest of his orange juice and started toward the bedroom. He stopped and looked back at Peter and smiled again, taking in the gold stud with its sparkling red diamond that was in his ear. “That’ll probably stay as long as you keep it in. As soon as you take it out, though, it’ll close up because of your healing.”

“I can keep it?” Peter asked.

“Yep. You finally let me give you something expensive,” he teased.

∼∼∼∼∼

Tony was right. The earring stayed as long as he left it through the hole. When he took it out, it closed up even before he could put the earring back in. He had to pierce it all over again. 

So Peter knew that a piercing, left in, would stay. Even knowing that, it took longer for him to work up the nerve to do the next experiment. He’d read that piercings didn’t always stay, even for non-enhanced people. In a lot of places, they simply worked their way back out. Especially if the piercing was through a flat part of the body, instead of a dangly bit like an earlobe. If a normal human rejected a piercing like that, what hope did a spider-bitten one have? 

Then, as always, there was the issue of finding out if Tony was interested. 

Maybe it was because he felt bold in the mornings. He waited until Tony would be tired. When he had been working through the night again. Peter laid everything out on the glass topped table and propped the magnifying mirror up where he could see himself.

“Ow ow ow.” The ear piercing didn’t hurt like that! He was being a baby. He couldn’t be hurt. Peter tried again. “OUCH!”

Tony walked into the dining room, watched the situation, and finally gave himself away by chuckling. 

Peter jumped. He hadn’t realized he’d been being watched. “It’s not funny!”

“You do realize if you do that, you’re not going to be able to kiss me for two weeks,” Tony said, amused.

“I don’t get infections,” Peter said, irritatedly.

“It’s a little harder to do to yourself than an earlobe.”

“Yes! It shouldn’t be.”

“Mmm.” Tony came and sat in the chair next to Peter’s at the dining table. He turned until they were facing each other. “Your body retracts in anticipation of the pain,” he explained as he took the forceps from Peter’s hand. “If you _did_ somehow manage to push the needle through — put your tongue out, Peter.” Peter did. Tony situated the forceps, gently pressing them together. “You’d likely flinch…” He took the needle in his right hand and held it above Peter’s tongue, in the center of the forceps opening. “And wind up with a crooked, at best,” he paused, “piercing.” He pushed the needle through.

The sound Peter made was garbled around the protruding needle through his tongue, but the expression on his face was clear. And noticed by Tony. It was anything _but_ pain. 

He pushed the stainless steel barbell through Peter’s tongue. “That’ll do until I can get you something better to replace it. But baby, you can’t just be buying your jewelry from,” he took in the quality of the piercing kit spread on the table, “Ebay.”

“Will it stay?” Peter asked thickly. He stuck his tongue out and looked at it in the mirror.

“Same as your ear. As long as something’s in it, it’ll stay,” Tony said. He got up and brought Peter a glass of crushed ice. “Suck on this to keep the swelling down.”

“You knew how to do that,” Peter said, his words broken by bouts of sucking on ice.

“Um hmm.” Tony cleaned up the table. “I know you can’t get an infection, but you should still do the mouthwash thing. About once an hour. You’ll probably be healed around the barbell by afternoon.”

“That wasn’t your first time,” Peter said, a little surprised.

“Nope.” Tony wrapped the needle in a pad of foil until it wouldn’t poke through, then sealed it in a baggie then threw it away. “This some college thing?” Tony asked. “It’s mainstream now, isn’t it?”

“There’s… I know a few people who have tongue piercings. Or lip ones. It looked… interesting,” Peter explained.

“When I was in school, it was just the punks and goths… and the kinky.”

Peter sideeyed Tony. “Your entire life is in the media somewhere. If you were punk or goth, there’d be pictures for me to laugh at.”

“One would think,” Tony said, noncommittally. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “And I had this whole… _thing…_ planned.”

Tony smiled. “I’ll bet. I could keep playing dumb and let you. It’d be cute.”

“I hate you.”

“If you hate me, baby…” Tony inched closer, running the palms of his hands up Peter’s thighs. He stopped when they were framing the prominent bulge in Peter’s jeans. He leaned closer and whispered against the red diamond earring in Peter’s ear. “Who’s going to push needles through your pretty pale pink skin?”

“They won’t last, I’ve tried on my arm,” Peter said, his words gasped on heavy breaths.

“There has to be a flap of skin for a piercing to be permanent,” Tony explained. “Surface piercings last for a few months or so, if they’re done right. But that’s on ordinary people. You’ll probably heal it out, even if I put the right jewelry in.”

“Oh,” Peter said, disappointed. He could already tell that his tongue was healing.

“That’s not a bad thing though. If it lasted a few hours, that would be enough. Then,” Tony said, a wicked gleam in his eye, “I would get to start all over on skin that hadn’t been toughened and desensitized by repeated piercings.” 

∼∼∼∼∼

It became a thing for them. A special night. Peter would suggest a new place to pierce and Tony would oblige. The tongue piercing didn’t affect him. But once piercing moved off of the dining chair and into the bedroom, Tony was more than just obliging. And Peter was getting more out of the experience than a new piece of expensive jewelry.

When Tony pierced him, it was more than just a matter of pushing a needle through skin. Tony’s hands wandered before finally piercing a hole in Peter’s body. No need to worry about infection, he kissed the place his needle went. He kissed Peter’s lips as he dragged a needle across his skin, watching the red line form and immediately disappear. He drew abstract patterns while Peter moaned and panted in anticipation of Tony forcing the needle through the chosen place.

Tony pressed his thigh against Peter’s jeans-covered crotch allowing him to frot against it until he came in his pants. Which is how he came twice when his nipples were pierced. Tony came after, while he sucked on Peter’s nipples and played with the rings he’d just put in.

Peter learned that there was a type of piercing called ‘spider bites’, which was of course impossible not to resist. Tony made two holes close to each other, right underneath Peter’s bottom lip line, at the corner of his mouth. After putting in the twin rings, Tony fucked his face, moaning at the sensation of the spider bites and Peter’s tongue piercing. 

There was more piercing on his earlobes, yielding two on each side. But that wasn’t the end of protruding bits of flesh where the rings would stay in. He had his traguses done. Two helix and one forward helix. His jewelry was small and delicate, but made of gold with precious gems.

Tony found out that if he coated the needle with an alkali solution, it slowed Peter’s healing. His belly button piercing stayed in over a day. But he woke up and found the banana ring lying on the bed underneath him. 

“Baby, you have an outie. That makes it basically a surface one. Not gonna last,” Tony explained.

Peter still pouted over losing the beautiful, diamond encrusted jewelry.

“I’ll have the stones remounted in something that _will_ stay.”

A week later, Tony pushed a very long needle through the center of Peter’s hand. He carefully ran it between the bones of his second and ring finger. The end of the bar that was in his palm was a tiny little ball with one small diamond in it. It wouldn’t interfere with the function of Peter’s hand at all. But the end that was on the back of his hand was a laser carved peridot, Peter’s birthstone. It was surrounded by a ring of diamonds. The carving on Peter’s right hand was an elaborate T. The one on his left was an S. Any mark Tony wanted to put on Peter never stayed. This would.

∼∼∼∼∼

A couple months later, Tony found a set of four pictures on his desk. Surface piercings all. And he wanted all four done in a single session. It would take over an hour to complete the patterns, if not longer. By the time he finished the last, the first would be rejected by Peter’s body. They had brief sessions where Tony tried out various things to extend the wound time. When he got it up to three hours, he agreed to do the corset piercings Peter wanted. 

∼∼∼∼∼

The guest room had a massage table in the center. It was brightly lit, but only with dozens and dozens of candles. Tony had a surgical tray set up with specially coated needles, forceps, gentian violet, scissors and several rolls of ribbon.

∼∼∼∼∼

Peter was riding an endorphin high. It stopped hurting eight needles into their session. But that couldn’t take away from the excitement of needle after needle piercing twice through each pinch of skin. The pop of it going in. The push and drag of it coming out. 

His breathing was heavy but steady. He held it as soon as Tony lightly touched the sharp point to his skin, before he pushed it in. A little warning to him that the piercing was coming. 

Thirty-six times. Alternating sides on his back. Moving each pair in towards his spine a little closer then out again, forming an hourglass shape. There was a tug on each ring as the bead snapped in. Then the quiet hiss as the ribbons were threaded through. Tony tugged on them, pulling them tight as he laced them in an intricate pattern. Peter can feel the skin pinched together toward his spine as he pulls the ribbons tighter. 

“Sit, baby,” Tony said gently. He guided him carefully from laying on his stomach to sitting up on the table. “You okay, Pete?”

Peter hummed his assent.

“Words, baby.”

“Yes, Tony.” Peter’s voice was soft and floating, and as high as he was.

“Look up now, precious.”

Peter tilted his head up. The neck lacing piercings were more painful, but Tony was very skilled with the needle. He tried to get it over with as soon as possible.

“Too fast,” Peter said, panting.

“Hurts?”

Peter shook his head. “Too fast. Can’t feel it enough.”

Tony smirked. “All right baby. These are shallow. I’ll take my time.” He listened for Peter’s fast and heavy breaths. Not strained. Just filled with pleasure. He looked down at Peter’s hard cock. “Gonna have to let me give you a Jacob’s ladder one of these times. “I don’t want any genital piercings. I’ve looked at them, they don’t appeal to me. I don’t want anything to get in the way.”

“All right, baby. But if you change your mind, I think you’d like the sensation.”

“I like this sensation,” Peter said between bouts of panting. “So shut up.”

Tony gave a little laugh. “All right.” He pushed two more needles into Peter’s throat. “I’ll just keep putting beautiful things into your beautiful body so that I know you’re mine,” he purred.

Peter whimpered as the last needles went in on either side of his Adam’s apple. 

“Rings now, baby.” Tony never used anything less than gold. Each corset ring was custom made. Each little captive bead, no matter how small, had a little TS engraved in it. For Peter, piercing was about sensation. For Tony it was about ownership. 

Yet for each, it was also the other’s. 

Peter took pride in every little mark on his jewelry. Sometimes it was hidden, engraved on the bar of a barbell where only Peter and Tony knew it existed. Other times it was blatantly obvious, like on Peter’s hands. Every mark claimed him as Tony’s. He’d be sitting in class and get hard just by looking at the backs of his hands. Peter was _owned_. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

The sensation Peter was addicted to, Tony was addicted to causing. He loved feeling the resistance as the needle went in. But more than that, he loved the little gasping moan that Peter gave. Sometimes, if it was a thicker needle, or in a more sensitive place, that moan became a cry of intense pleasure and Peter came just from Tony’s needle, no frotting or handjob required. The kid could come just from Tony making Peter’s body his. 

“There, Pete. All laced up,” he said after he tied the knot on his chest. “Are you sure you want to go on to the next?”

“Yes Tony.” Peter’s voice was desperate, the way he sounded when he was right on the edge of coming and couldn’t quite get there. 

“Which one next, abs or feet?” 

“Abs. Please save my feet for last,” Peter whimpered. 

It was another long piercing. Lots of tiny little rings to be laced together. Peter chose a set of colors, unlike the plain black on his back and neck. Tony paused halfway done and looked over Peter’s shoulder at his back lacings. They were all still in place, even though they’d usually be coming out by now. 

Tony caught a pinch of skin over Peter’s gorgeous abs in his forceps. Instead of immediately doing the piercing, he used multiple pairs of forceps and clicked them together on all of the outer run of positions at once.

“I’ll give you the slow ones you want when I do the center row. These are mine, baby.” Tony’s hands were fast and he used a needle gauge two sizes larger than was required. They made such a lovely, visible hole.

Fast. One right after another. Not even giving Peter time to take a breath between. His attempts to gasp in air only made his head spin. Tony was rock hard against Peter’s own erection as he straddled his thighs. 

“Oh baby,” he groaned, looking at the needles sticking out of Peter’s flesh. The drips of blood running down from each. But he didn’t take long to appreciate the visuals. Just as fast he threaded the golden rings back through the holes and snapped their beads into place, giving them a very deliberate tug and twist as he did.

Releasing the forceps was like releasing nipple clamps. Peter cried out as full sensation rushed back into the pinched skin. “Oh Tony!” But his erection never flagged. Quite the opposite. He was straining hard in his briefs. Tony was naked, started out that way. Peter always liked a little bit of clothes on during the sessions.

When Peter screamed Tony came all over the kid’s stomach. Including on some of his fresh abs piercings. The sudden force of his orgasm had him falling forward, as he often did, laying down on Peter’s body. That scream wasn’t pleasurable for either of them. In his moment of passion, Tony had forgotten about the pulled tight corset piercings on Peter’s back.

“Oh fuck, baby, I’m sorry,” Tony said, lifting up fast. 

“Check!” Peter said, frantically worried. “Did they pull out?” He sat up on the massage table.

Tony looked over at them. All the ribbons and rings were still in place. “Everything’s still beautiful, darling, just like you,” he said kissing Peter’s shoulder. “Pete, just because you found four pictures doesn’t mean you need all four done at once. Baby, it’s too much for you.”

“No it’s not, Tony.”

“What if I simply laced the edges on your abs, and we see about doing one foot. I know that was something you really wanted,” he said, tenderly. “It will look like little ballet slippers on your feet. But I only want to do one today. Both on another day. Cinderella lost his other slipper at the ball.” Tony lifted Peter’s face and gave him a slow, deep kiss as he reached down and caressed his erection in his briefs.

Peter sighed, disappointed with himself, but the cold sweat he was breaking out in told him that Tony was right. It was too much for one session. “I wanted it so badly.”

“Baby, you’ve been amazing. So much better than anyone else ever could’ve been. Each one of these that you’ve chosen is a full session, Pete. And you’ve done three.” Tony placed one tray of instruments on the floor and sat down beside it. He raised his knee and tapped the back of Peter’s calf. “Come on, my handsome prince. Let me see if the slipper you left behind at the ball fits that gorgeous foot of yours.”

Peter balanced his foot on Tony’s thigh, pointing his toes downward. “Okay Prince Charming.”

Tony smiled up at his boy. “Five down either side and one just below your middle toe. Can you do that, precious?”

Peter bit his lip. “Um hmm. Yes Tony.” His hand replaced where Tony’s had been and he gently massaged himself through his underwear.

The skin on the top of Peter’s foot was tight over the structure of it. A forceps wasn’t able to grasp enough to be effective. Tony laid out eleven curved needles. He slowly worked each of them through Peter’s thin, delicate skin on top of Peter’s foot. Followed by a slender gauge captive gold bead ring. The color laces would change the look. White or black and they’d look like laces for Converse. But in the broad pink ribbon does indeed make Peter’s foot look like a ballet or ballroom slipper. Tony ties a pretty bow right at the bottom of Peter’s middle toe. Meeting his gaze, he kisses his sweet prince’s foot then lets it dangle loosely, helping to arch the boy’s foot into pointing his toes gracefully downward.

Tony rose and knelt behind Peter on the massage table. “Do you feel how beautiful you are, Peter?” he asked, pressing lightly up against the laced pierced corset on his back. He reached around the front of the boy and massaged his erection through his briefs with deliberateness. He looked down Peter’s front over his shoulder. His come was splattered there. But on the left side was a smaller corset piercing in black and pink. With a finger under the boy’s chin, he leaned it back to rest on his shoulder and kissed the side of Peter’s neck as his massaging became stroking.

He ran his fingertips over the piercings on the side of the boy’s neck. Tony placed a kiss over them, and he reached into Peter’s underwear and began to jerk him off. “Look down, baby. Look at your foot. It’s so beautiful, just like the rest of you.”

“Oh,” he gasped out at both the sight and the movement of Tony’s hand. “Tony… it’s…”

“Perfect, darling, but not nearly as perfect as you are. You were so good for me, Pete.” He felt Peter’s cock jump at his praise. “No one has ever been so good for me.” The boy pulsed in his hand. Throbbed. Tensed. And came gently. Shuddering with it. Gasping softly, his lips parted, they and his cheeks flushed red. “My Peter. Such an absolutely perfect… model.” Tony hesitated at using the word sub. That was a discussion they hadn’t had yet. But with the way that Peter got a rush from the pain and the submission, the way he’d sub drop after he came and needed Tony so desperately — which was one of the things he loved most about the D/s scene. How needy his sub always became. How needy _Peter_ became. How the boy clung to him. Whimpering against his chest, sometimes crying, clinging, shuddering, looking to Tony as the only solid, real thing in his world. 

Peter was already seeking out the comfort of being held. “Shh, baby. I’m going to unlace your back first. Just a little while longer.”

“Do you have to?” Peter’s words were shaking. Tony could see the signs of the kid’s drop approaching. “They’ll fall out soon.”

“You’re right, Pete. If you’re comfortable with me holding you with them still in…”

“I like that,” Peter said quietly.

“Mmm,” Tony hummed low in his throat. He liked it too. But he was always careful not to assume anything when it came to Peter’s limits. He gathered his boy into his lap, pulling him close.

“You can just stay here. You don’t have to pose to get the pictures you want, sweetheart,” Tony murmured as he put soft little kisses on Peter’s temple. “FRIDAY has the pictures and video. We can sort through it later.”

Peter wasn’t quite ready to have the discussion that his desire brought up. Ever since he realized the reaction he had to the pain of piercing, he’d been reading. For some people it was only the endorphin rush of piercing that they sought out, nothing more. He knew that wasn’t all it was for him. The little marks of Tony’s possessiveness (ownership?) that he carried on each item of jewelry was an important part of it. The prominent marks etched into the peridot’s on his hands. The way that his friends in college, even those into piercings and tattoos, looked at his hand piercings with a little shock and even horror. 

He’s been asked what he’s become to refer to as _the question._ And it’s answer is probably yes. But it scared him. What if Tony’s _not_ into this in the same way as he is. What if he _is_ and is into so much more than Peter’s ready to explore yet. 

This part of it… what they called ‘aftercare’, it’s something that Tony always did for him. He held him close in his arms. He pressed soft kisses to the top of his head. Tony whispered quiet praise and appreciation. And he seemed to hesitate just before certain words might come out. Words that would put definition to things they weren’t ready to define yet.

But words that they were both becoming unable to deny for much longer. Especially after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
